The Princess and The Archer
by walkingsuperwholock
Summary: Things were going well for Elsa, well besides the dead and all. But nevermind that. Her and her family were doing just fine until they walked into her life. Things get better, then they get a whole lot worse. Find out more by reading this story! (Edit: this story DOES NOT IN ANY WAY FOLLOW THE SHOW. the only similarity is charaters, besides that it's all original work!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Before you start reading, I just want to let you know that this is my first fic so hopefully it's okay! Uhm there's not a lot to say about this first chapter but I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Run! Run, El! Don't look back!"

I wake with a jump. "Fuckin' nightmares." I've been having those dreams once a week since I was 13, when everything in the world went to shit. Since I won't be getting anymore sleep tonight, might as well go check up on Kevin, who's shift on watch is almost over. Last time we trusted him on watch ended in disaster, nearly costing us our best hunter, which just so happens to be his twin brother.

"Hey Kev. How were things tonight?"

"Quiet. Only saw two biters, a deer, a couple rabbits. Nothin' to be worried about."

"That's not what worries me. Its you that I'm concerned about."

"Oh nothing to worry about. I didn't fall asleep tonight. You should be proud!" Kevin says with a smile.

"Yeah, should. Go do a perimeter check then go and get some rest. I'm sending you with the others today on the run."

Kevin puts his hand to his head, military salute style. "Whatever you say Princess." he says with a smirk.

I chuckle. "Just get out of here.

* * *

 **okay well there's that! Let me know what you think! Leave me reviews please! Just say anything! Good or bad I don't mind!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I realize these first few chapters start off slow and sort of short but it's basically just character background. Its gonna get better I hope!**

* * *

A couple hours later, judging by the sun about 6:30, everyone else starts waking up. Franco emerges from his house first, lighting up a smoke.

"Those things will kill you one day!" I shout. Franco looks up and jogs my way then climbs the ladder to sit beside me.

"Well might well die doing something I enjoy." he says with a smile. He has a gorgeous smile.

"What are you doing up here anyway? I thought my brother was supposed to be on watch tonight?"

I shrug. "Couldn't sleep. Besides I figured he should get some rest before going out on the run today. Wouldn't want him tired. Might get someone killed."

"Speaking of that" says Franco. "I have an idea to run by you. I was wondering if I could start teaching some of the other kids how too shoot. They're getting old enough to start pulling their own weight around here."

"I'll think about it. You should probably go get ready. George already gassed up the cars, all you need to do is get your gear."

Franco leans over and gives me a peck on the cheek. "Whatever you say darling." I can feel my face turning an embarassing shade of red. He chuckles then climbs down to get to work.

That boy. I don't know what I'm going to do about him. I turn around just as a biter stumbled out of the trees, taking it down with one well aimed shot.

* * *

 **well there's chapter 2! Leave me a review and let me know what you think so far. Thanks for reading!;**


	3. Chapter 3

"Els! Can you come down here a second? We have Sus here to take over. We need your okay before we head out."

Susan slowly makes her way up the ladder. "Sorry. Arthritis is acting up today. Must be getting ready to rain. Not that I'm complaining any, our garden could use a little sprinkle!"

"Oh it's no problem, one more second won't hurt." I smile down at the sweet lady, helping her up the last step. "Alright ma'am, down you go!"

I descend the ladder, walking up to Franco. "Okay, what'd you decide? Who's going where?"

Franco comes up to me with a strange look in his eyes. "What's that look for? Franco? Just tell me."

"Okay now, don't get mad at me. Peter wants to come along."

"No! Absolutely not! There's no way you're taking my little brother with you! He hasn't left the compound since we got here and you tell him it's okay to go on one of the most dangerous missions so far!"

"Listen Els, I know you don't want him to get hurt and he won't. I swear I will keep an eye on him and won't let anything happen to him."

"Just let me talk to him." Franco motioned for him to come over and he did, fidgeting with his hands.

"Look at me Petey. Now, remember what I told you? When facing a biter what do you do?"

"Shoot it in the head, and if you dont think you can, run."

"That's my boy." I say with a smile. I bring him in for a hug, whispering in his ear. "Stay safe. You're all I got left." I release him from my grip, addressing everybody.

"Stay safe out there. And always remember, "The weak die out, and the strong will survive..."" ""And we will live on forever."" everyone replied in unison. After handshakes and hugs were all given out, everybody got in their designated vehicles, ready to head out. Susan opens the gate so they can pull away. Peter glances back to wave and I wave in response, turning away soon after so he won't see the single tear I allow to slip from my eye and down my cheek.

* * *

 **well heres chapter 3! I know my story has a lot of dialogue, and its gonna be like that until the end. The quote that they all say at the end is from The Diary of Anne Frank. Leave me reviews! I have about 7 more chapters that I will be uploading once a day but if I don't get reviews it'll probably be once a week.**


	4. Chapter 4

I climb back up the ladder to relieve Susan on her duties. She notices the tear stain on my face and frowns. "Oh honey, there's no need to cry. He's in good hands with those boys"

Susan is a kind woman and by the looks of it she's about 55 with weathered hands from working out in the garden and soft, inviting features. I've often come to her in times of need when I have problems that the boys just wouldn't understand.

"I know you're afraid for him, hell I'm afraid for them every time they go out even though I know they'll be fine. My Georgie is a frail man who I would be okay with never leaving my side but those boys need a driver and whos better for the job than my old getaway driver?"

"Wait, getaway driver?" I ask surprised.

Susan laughs. "Looking at us now you probably couldn't tell but back in the 80s, 82 or so, Me and Georgie were big time bank robbers. We gave it up in 87 when an easy job went bad. Me and our dear friend Stanley, God rest his soul, both got shot." she pulled down the collar of her shirt, revealing 2 bullet wounds in her left shoulder. "Bullets never came out, still floating around in there somewhere. Decided one near death experience is enough for us. Gave up the life, got married in 88 and raised 3 beautiful children together."

I stare at her in disbelief. "I've known you for 3 whole years and didn't know you were such a badass!"

"Oh hush." Susan chuckled. "Now you go and get some rest. I'll have one of the others take over in a little while so I can start on lunch. Makin my oatmeal cookies today."

I smile at her, climbing down the ladder. "Thank you, Susan." she smiles back at me, waving then turns around to keep watch.

 **hopefully this clears up some of the questions about Susan.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Elsa! Whatcha doin'?"

"Hey Sammi. Kyle. Just headin home to get some rest. Didn't sleep well last night. Hows the garden?"

"Well the corn is a yittle dry, but the 'tatoes, 'matoes, chu-chini, 'cumber, and the ley-us are growin', growin', growin'!"

"Good job Sammi! You remembered them all!"

"Oh not all" said Kyle. "What about this one?" he says, pointing to the row of carrots.

"Uuummm, I dunno that one."

"That's alright Sammi, you did good! I'm gonna go take a nap, but I'll see you at lunchtime, okay? Save me some cookies!"

"Otay, Elsie!" says Sammi before getting distracted by a butterfly.

"Keep an eye on her Kyle. Dont let her wander too close to the fence. Still haven't gotten it completely fixed. It's just until the boys get back."

"I know, Princess." he says with a smirk.

Shooting him a dirty look, I head back to my house thinking just how lucky he really is. He still has his grandparents and his 7 year old sister. She is such an innocent little girl. Up until about a year ago, the poor thing hadn't spoken a word. Luckily she took my my brother, who's always had a way with kids. He didn't speak until he was 4, so he kind of had a connection to her that no one else did. Now we can hardly get her to be quiet.

I make my way up my porch steps, then head to the kitchen to get a drink. I decide to nap on my couch, suddenly too tired to make it up the stairs and a headache so bad I feel like I could vomit. I hope those boys make it back soon, my allergies are killin' me.

* * *

 **I don't know if I'm close at all, but I tried to have Sammi and Judith sort of similar in age. Hopefully y'all like it. I haven't been motivated to write recently but I still have a few chapters ready to be posted. Leave me reviews letting me know if you like it or not, I'd appreciate it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so very sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! My story disappeared for a while and I was starting to freak out but after a little digging I finally found it! Well here's what y'all have been waiting for!**

* * *

I wake up to a faint knocking sound. I get up to find Sammi at my door.

"Get up Elsie! Lunch fixed!"

"I'll be there in a minute, honey. Run on down there and I will meet you."

"Otay! I save you spot!" Sammi bounds down the stairs in the direction of the dining hall. I make my way in that direction, in no particular hurry because I already know there will be plenty to eat and a seat already saved. I walk through the door greeted by a chorus of hellos.

"Hello again, Susan. What's on the menu for today?"

"Fried chicken, green beans, and mashed potatoes, with gravy." she replied with a grin.

"Oh, Francos gonna get you! His favorite!"

"Oh not to worry.I fixed the boys some earlier to send with them. Everything but the cookies."

"How thoughtful of you." I grab my plate along with a a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice. One of the perks of living so close to Florida. Sitting down next to Sammi and Kyle, I turn to see Tina walk in. She doesn't really say much, but whenever we need her she is always ready.

I finish eating, then sit and listen to idle chit-chat for awhile until I hear someone yelling my name. I run outside to see one of the younger boys who was supposed to be on watch running towards me. "I'm sorry to bother you but there's so many. I don't know what to do."

We run to the front to see a swarm of about 20 walkers heading towards the fence. "Kyle! Come quickly!" he climbs the ladder and I hand him a gun. "Aim for the head." he looks at me, shocked, a smile slowly creeping onto his face. He turns around and takes down 4 walkers. In a matter of minutes we manage to take down most of the walkers, give or take the couple still crawling our way.

"I'm gonna go down and finish off these last few sumbitches. Kyle, keep an eye out. You-" I say motioning to the other boy, "-go and get something to eat."

I walk out to take care of the few walkers we didn't kill, stabbing them in the head when I hear a snap of a twig to my right. I glance over just in time for someone to come up behind me, pressing a pistol to my head. "Woah there. Now don't be alarmed. I won't shoot you unless you give me a reason to."

* * *

 **aaaaaand here are the show characters finally. Idk what took me so long to incorporate them, but here they are! Leave me reviews, send me messages, anything to let me know y'all like it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**short chapter, I know. Sorry. But yay for introducing the show characters?**

* * *

"Let's go inside and talk." I offer to the man currently holding me at gunpoint. "No need for anybody to get hurt. In gonna turn around and introduce myself. I promise not to hurt you, just as long as you can do the same for me."

I feel the man back away so I slowly turn around. He looks to be about 40, with a beard and wears a sheriff's badge. "Hello. My name is Elsa. What's yours?"

"Never mind that. We will save introductions till later. I need to know if you have medicine. My daughter is sick and I need something to help her feel better."

"You have a daughter? Where is she?"

"Yes and a son." he turns around and motions towards the trees, "Bring your sister."

A boy who looks about my brothers age comes walking out of the trees carrying a small child.

"Is she infected or is she just sick?"

"She's not infected!" yells the boy. "She's just sick. Now answer my dad. Do you have medicine or not?"

"Not at this moment, but my men went out this morning to the university hospital to get some more. I'm assuming its not just you three? If you can promise you won't hurt anyone, I give you my word that none of my people will hurt you."

The sheriff motions to the trees once more and a small group consisting of 12 people walk out, guns raised. "Lower them, she's going to let us in."

"Kyle! Open the gate." I lead the group of people into my home. "Welcome to Havenbrook."


	8. Chapter 8

"Follow me down this way to the community center. We can talk more there and get introductions out of the way."

"No. No names until we see that you actually have the medicine."

"Okay, that's no problem. Are you all hungry? Thirsty? We have plenty if you are."

"That would be nice, thank you."

"Sammi!" I shout. "I know you're out there you little spy!"

Sammi runs up to me, giggling. "How you know? I quiet!"

"Because I know you. Now show our new friends to the dining hall."

"Go ahead." says sheriff. "Me and these two just need to have a short talk with Elsa here."

His people glanced around at each other not moving a muscle. Sammi reached out and grabbed a small black woman's hand. "Come with me. I show you the way. Don't worry, I not hurt you. My bubby won't ei-der."

"Okay, I believe you. You're Sammi right? I'm Sasha."

"Yeah! I Sammi. This is my bubby Kyle-" the sound of her voice trailed off as she wandered away.

"You'll get used to her. She talks quite a bit."

"I noticed. You mentioned something about your brother being out on a run. How soon will he be back?"

"He left earlier this morning. He will be back tomorrow afternoon. They went out like I said earlier to get medicine but they're also looking for supplies to repair our fence. We have a weak spot, but no worries, there is someone down there and someone at the front at all times. Nothin is gettin through."

"I'll send some of my people down there to watch, since you were kind enough to let us in. We want to prove to you that we can protect ourselves as well as your people. But if you don't mind, I have two of my men still outside so I have to let them know what's going on. We could sleep in here if that is what you choose, but we also have an RV we can stay in."

"You can stay in here. I'll have Someone bring you some blankets and pillows so you'll be comfortable."

"If youd like, you can also put someone on watch so you can keep an eye on us, but I can assure you we won't be a problem."

"No need. I trust you."

"What do you think? Should we accept?" Rick asks Glenn and Aaron.

"It's better than what we've had these past couples months and I could really go for some real food and a good night's rest. I'm sure everyone else could too, especially Carl." replied Aaron.

"I agree. But don't let your guard down just yet. We don't know how the rest of her men are going to react tomorrow when they come home and there's strange people here." Turning to Elsa, he says, "We accept your offer. We are going to get our vehicles. If you want to take these two to get something to eat, me and my other two men will be in shortly."

Turning towards the door, Rick nods to his friends and heads back to the gate to speak with Abraham and Daryl.


End file.
